


笔谦珍

by skyelse



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyelse/pseuds/skyelse





	1. Chapter 1

林在范今天一上班就收到了来自王嘉尔的热情祝贺，周遭不明所以的围观群众也跟着大老板起哄。林在范有口难言，午休的时候把王嘉尔拽到外面私聊。

“干啥，结婚这么大的消息都不让说？”

“没结呢。”

“都这样也差不多了。”

王嘉尔仗着自己职位比林在范高，用长辈的姿态拍拍他肩膀。

“姓金的那个小孩子嘛，又不是不认识，下次聚会一起带来呗。”

林在范在幸灾乐祸的合伙人面前只好强颜欢笑。

快下班的时候金有谦给他打电话，奶声奶气地说给他做了好吃的，让他趁王嘉尔不注意早点溜号。

林在范回到家刚进门把外套脱掉，大金毛就从背后扑了上来，把脸颊埋在他颈窝里蹭蹭。

“哥哥回来啦，快吃饭吧。”

林在范嗯嗯地应着，顺手揉揉他的头发。

“珍荣呢？”

金有谦稍稍松开手。

“还在房间睡觉……”

“我去看看他。”

“先吃饭吧，等会儿菜凉了，”金有谦劝他，“珍荣哥睡挺好的。”

林在范看了眼餐桌上的饭菜，知道金有谦是用心准备的，都是他喜欢的口味。他在心里叹了口气，还是听话地坐下来先吃饭。

金有谦很开心的样子，边吃饭边跟他说今天学校里发生的事，林在范听着听着也暂时忘记了心头的负担。

“在范哥。”

吃完饭林在范照例去刷碗，弯腰去开洗碗机的时候感觉到金有谦在身后。他直起身，小家伙正脸红红地望着他。

“怎么了？”

他手上沾满了油，只好用手臂把金有谦搂到怀里，小家伙飞快地在他嘴唇上亲了一口。

“哥哥好甜。”

林在范皱眉，刚想教训他没大没小，金有谦很快又补了一句。

“珍荣哥醒了。”

他哦了一声，不紧不慢地把剩下的碗筷摆到洗碗机里去。金有谦也不催他，安静地在旁边看着。

“那个……爸爸真的同意了吗？”

林在范松了口气，他一直等着金有谦问这句话，好像只要他问出口，一切问题就都能解决。

“嗯。”他回答，“不出意外还是会住在这里。”

金有谦点点头。

他知道其实父母并不是太在意他和谁结婚——omega的婚姻能给家族带来利益自然最好，如果不行也无所谓，毕竟他们还有一个alpha孩子需要投入精力——最大的阻力来自于他那个alpha哥哥朴珍荣。

朴珍荣最近在公司忙得焦头烂额，生物钟都乱了，只能抓着机会偷摸着睡一会儿。金有谦那个不消停的小东西还老是给他找事做，朴珍荣烦得干脆把银行卡丢给他，让他有什么问题自己去找人解决。

他在晚餐后尚未消失的香气里艰难地爬起床，路过金有谦虚掩的卧室门摸到厨房里，找到些剩下的饭菜。

“珍荣？”

林在范听见声音跟到厨房里，看他半阖着眼睛开煤气。

“得了我帮你热吧，你可悠着点。”

朴珍荣于是被赶去沙发上靠着，等热好的饭菜端上来朴珍荣就觉得有点好笑。

“有谦对你可真上心啊，连我都要嫉妒了。”

“嫉妒我还是嫉妒小谦？”

“都有。”

林在范的口味他知道，只是他现在忙得没时间做那些读书的时候习以为常的事情。林在范没再搭腔，朴珍荣伸手去握他垂在桌沿的指尖。

“订婚的事老爸跟你提了吗？”

“嗯。”

朴珍荣叹了口气，也不是他非要老生常谈。当初金有谦哭着跟他打电话，他也没想到去了要面对光着身子一脸懵逼的林在范和满房间炸裂的ao信息素。

他知道准又是段宜恩那个兔崽子给他下套，可林在范管不住下半身他有什么办法？他原本也没想两个alpha能厮守终生，这下可好，段宜恩干脆利落断了他后路，还把他推上了和自己弟弟抢男人的风口浪尖。

老爷子让他把林在范绑去的时候他没手软，借着保镖的手把不争气的男朋友狠狠教训了一顿。可揍归揍，回过头还得面对金有谦被自己男朋友标记的现实。

烂泥扶不上墙。

他在心里咬牙切齿。

他朴珍荣活到现在从未这么狼狈，真是活见鬼摊上这两个冤家。

金有谦想结婚，他父母派人把林在范祖上八代摸了个门清，最后手一挥说没意见。

他们没意见，他有意见。

先不说金有谦这傻小子是怎么缺心眼落到段宜恩手里，就算真的完全无辜，他也不可能把林在范让给他。

金有谦在他心里是个还没开全的花骨朵，刚成年连恋爱都没谈直接一步到位被算不上熟悉的alpha标记了。事情瞒不住捅到学校和家长那里，他们老爸简直暴跳如雷要宰了林在范，大概本来还指望着将来拿小儿子的身体换点什么，现在都成了泡影。林在范一没钱，二没地位，在个名不见经传的三流企业做小经理，还是个副的。

算了吧。他跟着宽慰他父亲。能有多少，损失的我帮你赚回来。

他爸知道他和林在范之间原先不清不楚，这一搞算是彻底没戏，想想又觉得还算个意外收获。

事情交给我处理，您就不要再插手了。他半是警告半是建议。在位子上该做什么我有分寸，想结婚？那就结吧。

他提条件让金有谦搬到他和林在范同居的家里。老头子知道他脾性怕出事，一开始还颇有微词，后来看他态度强硬也勉强算了，只告诫说不要乱来。

朴珍荣读书的时候虽然坐着班长位子也没觉得自己是好人，可基本底线还算勉强遵守，青春期以后都尽量避免和omega有过多接触，可惜现在他不那么想了。老头子让他不要乱来，大概是提前预感到什么想说却没有说出口的恶行。

金有谦听到他松口，以为他态度终于软化，高兴地抱住他转了好几圈。

omega原本闻起来像是刚熟的菠萝，还在地上没挖起来那种——水果味的信息素和他没有亲戚关系说出去都没人信——后来混进了林在范的味道才变了一些。

朴珍荣当年生物拿的是全A，知道omega的信息素味道会随着情绪产生变化，不过他没吃过猪肉也没见过猪跑，在自己弟弟身上亲自实践了一回才发现原来糖水菠萝也有这么又苦又涩的时候。

金有谦躲在被子里哭到过呼吸，不在场的第三者的信息素在这种情况下仿佛一道张牙舞爪的昭告。朴珍荣深吸了一口薄荷味的空气，即使他刚刚射在金有谦那个暖融融的穴里，被标记的omega身上也留不下其他人的味道，况且就算留下证据他也有一百种理由可以解释，alpha不可控的热潮期，还有众所周知的、omega天生欲求不满、即使有血缘关系的兄弟姐妹也能勾引的本性。

他就是故意欺负他，看金有谦红着眼睛求他停手，一边想躲一边又舍不得离开的样子。他让金有谦搬到自己眼皮底下，不过是多了一个打发时间的小玩具。他有的是钱，多一个人衣食住行花不了多少心思，而金有谦拥有他最想得到的，名正言顺地停留在林在范身边的权利。

他知道林在范这人念旧情，耳根子软到让人光火的地步，放着他不管一定会被段宜恩再钻到空子。况且连父母都不管金有谦晚上是不是睡在亲哥床上，他又何必自寻烦恼。

 

金有谦写功课写到手抽筋，偷偷摸出手机看了眼消息。

林在范没找他，也不会有其他朋友找他，他的同学们都被家里严加管束着，像他这样的大概要算叛经离道的反面教材。

金有谦站起来，盘算着去冰箱里找些吃的，然后也许可以向日常盘踞在电视机前的林在范撒个娇讨个抱抱。他知道林在范在家里，alpha在身边能给他生理上的安全感。

他把膝盖上的小毯子搭在椅背上下楼，从厨房回来路过客厅的时候正撞见衣衫不整滚成一团的两位哥哥。

菠萝果冻啪嗒掉在地上，林在范听到声音想回头却被一把按住了后颈肉，紧接着桃子味儿的嘴唇就含了上来。

“专心点。”

朴珍荣本意不是在炫耀或者示威，本来就是他的男朋友，在自己家里亲热天经地义。

金有谦蹲下去捡滚到桌子底下的果冻，在昏暗的桌子下面摸了半天也没找到。他哥哥就在几步外和他喜欢的alpha亲亲我我，他越想越委屈，赌气一屁股坐到地上。

他珍荣哥什么都比他棒，读书的时候成绩比他优秀，就连分化的时候运气都比较好。父母本来就对朴珍荣寄予了厚望，他分化成omega之后更是把对长子的偏爱光明正大摆到了台面上。

他有点伤心，跟哥哥比起来他也许不够有天分，可成为omega不是他能选择的事情。好在朴珍荣还是很疼他，什么都让着他，他还曾经一度以为自己长大理所当然要嫁给朴珍荣当妻子。

他青春期分化成omega之后就转了学，被送进一个专为有钱人家的omega准备的学校。说得好听点是保护他们不受外界引诱，其实也就是为了让他们在和自己的alpha结合前能保持绝对的纯洁。

金有谦第一次见林在范时他就已经是朴珍荣的男朋友，两个alpha的组合很少见，也许要拜他哥哥毫无攻击性的蜜桃味信息素所赐，两人的关系各方面维持得还算不错。

那时候他无论从何种意义而言都是处女，第一次在陌生alpha身上体验到书里那种由内而外的快乐，再昂贵的人造信息素也无法带来如此崭新的满足感。他来不及思考，没那么多自制力，也不是什么圣人，从第一眼开始就无可救药地一头栽进陷阱。

然而他不敢说。

他知道自己哥哥的占有欲，朴珍荣出手大方是因为他愿意给，他无所谓，并不是因为他体谅旁人的心情。

后来林在范来得更频繁了，他有时候也可以假装不经意跟他有一些肢体接触。alpha的信息素和他本人给人的印象一样是清爽的薄荷味。等金有谦意识到自己晚上偷偷想着林在范自慰的时候似乎已经太晚了，他无法克制想要被alpha爱抚的冲动，想象自己细软的手指是林在范在他身上探寻的前奏，用来稍稍填补身体里面得不到满足的酸楚。

他也认识段宜恩，向来乐衷和朴珍荣作对的大少爷曾经开玩笑说要做他亲家，被朴珍荣毫不留情地打了出去。可还是段宜恩，一边和小时候一样温柔地叫他谦米，一边毫不留情地掐着脖子给他灌催情剂。

现在想起来金有谦还有些后怕，他不知道那时候段宜恩有没有动其他心思，他虽然没有妄想自己将来能摆脱被送去交换利益的命运，可也并不想和父母哥哥成为对立的双方。

可显然段宜恩不会那么轻易让朴珍荣抓到把柄，他自己撇得干干净净，反倒把莫名其妙的林在范拖了进来。

金有谦很早就知道他的未来肯定要和某个alpha绑在一起，即使不是段宜恩，也会是某个他们父母精心挑选的、能给家族带来最大利益的结婚对象。他不愿意也无力抵抗，可如果对象是林在范，至少于他而言还能拥有一点小小的、微不足道的期待。

于是他甘心变成了幸福的受害者，默许暗恋许久的alpha占有他，还要继续假装接受之后不情不愿的婚姻。

标记和成结并不舒服，金有谦成年以后还没来得及学习相关知识就遇上了实操。他只好懵懵懂懂地把整个人交到alpha手里，任凭对方把自己翻来覆去地摆弄。

他原本是可以安慰自己已经获得了最好的结果，父母同意了他们的婚事，只要朴珍荣松口就能皆大欢喜，而他也不觉得朴珍荣有任何值得坚持的理由。

两个alpha是不能在一起的，没有这种先例，朴珍荣是家族的继承人，他父母更是绝无可能同意，他珍荣哥除了放弃没有其他选择。金有谦做好了准备承受朴珍荣一时的怒火，他天真地以为自己足够了解朴珍荣，只要等朴珍荣冷静下来一切问题都可以迎刃而解，可惜他最后还是只猜对了一半。

金有谦在桌子下面一直躲到林在范被派来找人，alpha一边叹着气拿袖子给他擦脸，一边帮他往下拉了拉卷到腿根的睡裙，盖住下面露出一点点边角的粉色蕾丝。

“好好的哭什么啊。”

林在范牵着他的手把他领到楼上自己的房间，朴珍荣也在，一副已经准备睡觉的姿态。金有谦把那颗好不容易找到的果冻攥在手里，闻到自己身上一模一样的糖水菠萝味。

“你明天不要去学校了。”

他哥哥说。

“我会帮你请假的。”

他惊讶地抬头，朴珍荣正目不转睛地看着他。

“三个月了，去医院检查一下。”

他没反应过来，转头去看林在范。

“这还要人陪吗？”

“不是，珍荣哥……我知道了。”

他的alpha在身边，他没别的意思，只是无助的时候下意识求救的反应。

林在范自以为和他想到同一件事，有点尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。

朴珍荣明天要早起，瞪他们一眼把林在范和他一起赶了出去。

金有谦想跟着下楼去看电视，又想起功课还没写完。他委屈巴巴地拽着林在范的袖子，林在范心里有愧，同意到房间里陪着他做作业。

房间也是粉红色的，林在范斜躺在沙发上玩手机，抬眼就能看到金有谦白皙的大腿，上次专门给他买的毛毯被闲置在一旁。

“在范哥？”

金有谦不知什么时候发现他盯着自己裸露的大腿发呆，犹豫了一下搁下笔站起来。

哦……这会儿他能看见的不只是大腿了。

金有谦走到他跟前，原本清爽的水果味变得有些甜腻，omega咬着嘴唇在他眼前把轻薄的睡裙掀了起来。

“哥哥想看这个吗……”

金有谦搬过来以后，衣橱里除了男式校服和几件正式场合穿的西装，其他只剩朴珍荣特意为他添置的新衣服，从内衣到吊袜带面面俱到。

在家里要打扮成女孩子，连房间也被刷成了粉色，林在范对金有谦轻易就接受了这种变态的要求感到震惊。

艳俗的粉色蕾丝内裤是男式的尺码，还有穿在金有谦身上明显过短的真丝睡裙，不知道朴珍荣是从哪里搞到的。

不过这种艳俗的颜色哪有掩藏在它下面的东西好看呢？那样肉肉粉粉的，会听话地含住他的桃花源。

林在范被自己突如其来的龌蹉思想吓了一跳，赶紧摆摆脑袋把它赶走。

“不不不你快去写你的作业。”

金有谦稍微有点失落，哦了一声把裙摆放下来，散发着甜香的源头消失了。

林在范坐直身体，感觉自己身体的某个部分蠢蠢欲动。omega抛下他回到书桌前，还没来得及拿起笔就有一只手从后面探进了他的腿间。

“还是算了，反正明天你又不去上学。”

 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

第二天金有谦一个人在家里翻以前的病历，司机约好了九点钟来接他。他早上收到林在范的短信说等会儿医院见忍不住欢呼雀跃，想起来又怕朴珍荣知道了生气，下了车赶紧抓着林在范的手往医院里跑。

诊室里为了安抚那些精神脆弱的omega被布置成了粉红色，金有谦觉得自己的脸也跟着红起来。医生是他家的老熟人，他从小就认识，可这会儿顶着对方不赞同的目光却感到压力山大。

“医生？”

“要不是你哥亲自给我打电话，我还不相信。”

医生没头没尾地说了一句，把手里的报告单递给他。

“让你哥别急。没什么问题，标记很稳定，你还年轻，没怀孕也正常。”

金有谦看着化验单发愣，林在范默不作声从他手里抽走了那张纸。

他迷迷糊糊的，还是被牵着手带回了家。朴珍荣还没回来，林在范把化验单搁在玄关上一眼就能看到的地方。

“在范哥。”

金有谦拉住alpha的手不让他走。

“我哥……”

他一瞬间很想告诉林在范那个羞于启齿的秘密。朴珍荣强迫他做了，大概就在搬过来的第二个星期，内射了，他网上查过好像不是标记的alpha就很难怀孕，但又不是百分百确定。

朴珍荣说自己昏了头，跟他保证以后不会再发生类似的事。可第二天朴珍荣就派人给他的衣柜里塞满了女孩子的衣服，房间也重新贴了粉色的墙纸。

他不愿意回到父母身边，更不愿意和自己的alpha分开，朴珍荣看准他这一点，坏心眼地要求他穿女装，还故意叫他有珍。

这样才和我是兄妹啊，我们的名字这么像。

林在范对任性的朴珍荣习惯性宠溺，对眼前异常的场面假装视而不见，对穿着女孩子衣服的金有谦也照样硬得起来。

他猜不到朴珍荣是在期待怎样的结果，也不知道该怎么和林在范解释那些晦涩的秘密。

他不是不愿意接受omega的宿命，可他想怎么也得至少把书读完。上学的时候就被标记已经让他经历了很多不友好的对待，他的同学都能看出他是有主的omega，可林在范一次也没有现过身。

林在范亲亲他的发旋儿把他抱到怀里，清清爽爽的果香气淡淡的，即使原先心绪不宁也因为alpha在身边变得平静。

“哥哥明天送我去学校好吗？”他说，“我同学一直在问的。”

林在范有些窘迫。

“这样好吗？我是说……”

他不是那种值得特意拿出手炫耀的姻亲，他倒是怕给金有谦丢了面子。

“那哥哥周四来接我吧，我有晚课。”

林在范同意了，他给自己找了个正当理由，omega晚上独自走在外面的确也不安全。

朴珍荣忙得很，晚上又没回来，金有谦脱掉碍事的睡裙，缠着林在范要一起睡。第二天早上薄荷和菠萝的味道混在一起，金有谦觉得自己简直是一大颗甜津津的润喉糖。

林在范有点抱歉地问要不要除味剂，毕竟这么张扬地去上课也不太好。可他却很开心，被标记的omega摆脱了信息素的钳制，不再沦于任何alpha都能让他张开腿的窘境。金有谦对此偷偷感到快乐和满足，其他所有觊觎他身体的alpha都会知难而退，他向所有人宣布他只属于林在范一个人。

可惜凛冽的薄荷味有点太特立独行，大多数omega闻起来都是甜甜的软软的，在贵族学校里更是如此。已婚omega是珍贵的金丝雀，应当被关起来只在高级场合出现，带着alpha的味道到处跑只有那些没家教的omega才会干。

金有谦被导师叫去语重心长教育了半天，还没来得及委屈就被高年级的学长学姐们拦在教室里按着脑袋又训了一通。

他有一个完美的alpha兄长，从小到大反抗的心思都与他无缘。虽然不觉得自己做错了什么，可被找了好几天茬，终于有人来提醒他该去给那些高年级的道个歉。

他没办法，搅着手指头去了。去了才发现那些有头有脸的前辈们也不全是像他们宣称的那样永葆所谓的纯洁性，一样有人身上带着属于alpha的印记。

所以只是因为他好欺负？

金有谦撅着嘴在校门口等林在范，吃完晚饭顺道过来接他的alpha看到他闷闷不乐的样子，好笑地捏捏他的脖子。

“我们谦米怎么了，没吃饭肚子饿？”

金有谦扭头看看他一身中年大叔的打扮，松松垮垮的连帽卫衣，毫无线条可言的运动裤，黑白条纹澡堂拖，又想起之前自己的疑问。

还是因为他的alpha好欺负？

路上没什么人，等红灯的时候他从背后圈住了不修边幅的alpha，把脸埋到他领子里面舔他散发着薄荷糖味道的腺体。

“你是狗吗？”

林在范被他弄得浑身痒，一边笑一边在他怀里小小地跳脚。

让老爸在自家公司里给林在范安排个职位可行吗？金有谦抱着身板比自己小一圈的哥哥郁闷地想。

他可以成为林在范事业的助力，让他拥有和那些世家子弟一样，随时可以拿出来炫耀也不会掉价的漂亮履历，不过林在范本人大概不会愿意。

 

朴珍荣加了好几天班终于回到家，一进门就被玄关上特意留给他的纸条吸引了注意力。他抓起来扫了一眼，看到最后一栏阴性的结果。

他上楼窝到被子里，困得不行，昏昏沉沉地给林在范发短信让他晚上带菜回来，还没等到回复就陷入温暖而安心的黑暗。

再醒的时候又过了晚饭时间，他半闭着眼睛摸下楼，想跟沙发上四仰八叉瘫着的林在范撒娇讨抱。

金有谦看他下来，很识相地直起身，把林在范怀里的位置让给他。

今天没穿他准备的衣服。

朴珍荣看了金有谦一眼。

“我刚到家还没来得及换！”

接收到他视线的omega马上反应了过来。

“哥哥别生气。”

他叹了口气，把整个人摔到林在范怀里。

“我饿了。”

饭菜还没冷透，也还没收到冰箱里。林在范把碗递给他，撑着腮帮子坐在旁边。

“我看到体检报告了。”

他的语气听不出情绪，林在范摸摸鼻子，哦了一声。

“挺出乎我意料的。”

他又说，夹了一口菜放到嘴里。

“我以为omega很容易怀上。”

金有谦换好连衣裙下来就听到这句评论。

“我不在的时候你们都没有做吗，还是哥你不行？”

“随便说人不行很危险啊。”

“既然决定结婚了就有点夫妻的样子吧，我也好交差。”

朴珍荣看到他，招手叫他过来。

“来跟在范哥做吧。”

“……我不要！”

金有谦很难得地拒绝了他，可是林在范抓住omega的胯把他按在了自己腿上。刚刚换上的连衣裙此时成了帮凶，不知谁的手从后面把他的内裤一把扯了下来。

“有什么关系，我和在范哥哪里没看过？”

朴珍荣说着暧昧的话。他吓了一跳，害怕林在范听出来什么，但好在alpha此刻的心思并没有放在朴珍荣身上。

“不要，我不喜欢这样……”

被标记的omega没有固定的发情期，只要alpha想要就能迅速进入状态。金有谦在信息素的刺激下软了腰，泪水在眼眶里打转转。

“哥哥去房间吧，不要在这里……”

这不对……虽然他很乐意和自己的alpha在一起，可朴珍荣是他同父同母的哥哥，他怎么能在亲哥哥面前做这种事。

朴珍荣看着他呜呜咽咽的，嘴里说着不愿意，不行，真正被插入的时候还是舒服到忍不住尖叫，肉粉色的娇小器官把林在范的阴茎毫不费力地吞了下去，仿佛等待了很久的样子。

他伸手去摸另一个还空着的穴，金有谦拼命往林在范怀里缩，想躲开他的触碰。

蜜桃味的信息素狠狠撞在金有谦大脑里，他从身体到理智都拒绝着其他alpha的靠近，即使是最亲近的家人也不行。

朴珍荣好心肠地松开了手，在旁边看着林在范干他，等完事之后很自然地靠过来亲了亲他的脸颊。

“又哭什么啊？”

林在范笨拙地给他抹眼泪，对动不动就哭的小朋友很是无奈。

“呜呜……太舒服了……”

连理由都这么理直气壮。

林在范又好气又好笑，只好用好话哄他。他上了一天课回来已经有点昏昏欲睡，做了一次之后更加困倦。

“谦米你要努力一点啊，老爸等着抱孙子呢。”

朴珍荣说，把他从林在范的腿上抱起来。虽然个子没他高，可是身为alpha朴珍荣不管力量还是肌肉都比他优秀很多。

“再做一次吧？”

朴珍荣看向自己的男朋友，林在范耸耸肩表示无所谓，由着朴珍荣把缩成一团的omega按到桌子上。

“听说这个姿势比较容易怀上。”

也不知道金有谦有没有听到这句话，清甜的菠萝又开始散发出那种熟悉的香喷喷的蜜味。林在范以为刚才把他弄痛了，这次特意放轻了动作，压着他的腿小心地磨。

“呜……”

Omega的确是有为alpha奉献一切的天性，乐意满足他们的一切愿望。金有谦有气无力地迎合着alpha的动作，感到有什么东西撞得他身体里面酸溜溜的麻。他想说不要那么用力，可那东西顶在生殖腔的入口，让他说不出除了想要之外的话。

林在范揉着被蹭出红痕的两瓣臀肉，把自己射在里面，得到满足的omega累得瘫软在他身下，眯着眼睛又甜又奶地叫他名字。

朴珍荣握住他向林在范伸出的手，很贴心地俯下身子。

“我帮谦米清理一下吧。”

“在范哥……”

金有谦可怜巴巴地去看林在范，他身上全是alpha留下的味道，他还想和自己的alpha再温存一下，可朴珍荣挡住了他的视线，他只好不情愿地点点头。 然而刚做完就和alpha分开对omega来说实在是种煎熬，金有谦按住自己狂跳的心脏，随便冲了一把就想出来。

林在范其实也有点不忍心，虽然不是不能体谅朴珍荣的心情，可他知道一直以来每次做完omega都特别黏人，就算不洗澡，最后也是要抱着睡的。 他无视了面色不善的朴珍荣，在浴室门口接住了扑到他怀里的小东西，用自己的信息素安抚他。

“哥哥，晚上可以一起睡吗？”金有谦在他耳边小声地说，“油缸米会乖乖的。”

朴珍荣什么也没说，把两个人丢在楼下自己上了楼。过了一会儿林在范上来找他，说想多陪陪有谦。

反正我也没法把你绑在床上。

朴珍荣不想把这像是吃醋的话说出口，他本以为自己站在有利的位置上，却无端生出些不确定来。

林在范自以为通情达理地跟他解释omega特殊的生理构造，这种时候不能没有alpha陪在身边。他懒得听，抄起枕头摔到林在范脸上。林在范讪讪的，知道他这是同意了，赶紧把枕头放回原位溜了。


End file.
